Gnolls
Gnolls are nothing short of brutal, savage and beastly. They are the definition of monstrous and bestial nature, a pack of ravaging animals. Possibly the children of Hornafel, they encompass his nature perfectly. Many gnolls are only driven by their insatiable hunger. Their rough living conditions do not make things easy for them and so they have adapted to this world with their physical strength and great senses. Most gnolls spend their lives hunting and scavenging to survive within their small clans and virtually all gnolls have no concern in world politics. Because of the Second Demon War, gnolls have become a revered enemy of the south, much like the eastern orcs that they share their lands with. Gnolls are popular in slave trade, as their physical strength makes them both excellent gladiators and workers. They are also relatively easy to control through fear and power. They grow fast and breed extensively even in captivity, which can make it profitable to start growing a "gnoll kennel" if one has the capability to control them. However, they can also cause great amounts of damage to those that are unable to keep them on a leash. Physical description Gnolls are not abnormally tall or heavy, but their bodies are built tough. They reach around 180 centimeters in height and weigh a little over 80 kilograms, with females being just slightly shorter and lighter. Most gnolls have a noticeably hunched posture, which can make them appear smaller than they actually are. Males and females appear to be virtually the same from the outside and gnolls themselves differentiate genders through smell. Gnolls can actually be quite smart and have decent learning abilities compared to other monstrous and bestial races. However, free-thinking gnolls might find themselves as outcasts of their own society where intellectual practice is frowned upon. Physically gnolls have varying fur patterns and spots, with every gnoll usually being unique in some small way. Their fur colors range from a murky blonde to dark brown and their eyes are generally black, with other colors being an extremely uncommon occurrence. Gnolls reach maturity at 8 years old and have a maximum age of around 60 years, being some of the most short-lived humanoid races to be found. Society After the Second Demon War, gnolls have had an extremely hard time surviving. They live in small packs and do not like to congregate in large numbers which makes them easy to eliminate in batches. Frequent infighting and the blasted lands of the east certainly do not make it any easier for them. Sometimes a strong leader might unite a few packs under his command, but gnoll empires are short-lived and weak compared to a proper kingdom. They have a tough future ahead and many are calling them a dying race. Only time will tell if they have the ability to adapt and defy the odds. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers: '''Gnolls are powerful physical specimens geared toward hunting and scavenging but their horrible reputation can give them a hard time. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution and -4 Charisma. *'Type: Humanoid, gnoll *'''Size: Medium *'Base speed: '''30 feet *'Languages: Gnolls begin play speaking Gnoll. Gnolls with a high Intelligence score can choose from the following: Abyssal, Common, Goblin, Orc, Dwarven and Sherdanian. *'Thick Hides: '''Gnolls gain a +1 natural armor bonus to their AC. *'Hyena Friend: 'Gnolls gain a +2 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks with hyenas, and Handle Animal is always a class skill for them. *'Bite Attack: Gnolls can make a bite attack that deals 1d4 points of piercing and slashing damage as a primary attack (or secondary attack, if the gnoll uses a weapon). *'Bloodthirst: '''Gnolls have a limited scent ability, which only functions for bleeding and badly wounded creatures (50% or fewer hit points). *'Information Hunter:' Gnolls gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks made to gather information, and Knowledge (local) is always a class skill for them. *'Weapon Familiarity: 'Gnolls are proficient with any flail, including the dire flail, and they treat any weapon with the word “gnoll” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Darkvision: '''Gnolls can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Category:Beastkin